Saddest Time:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Luke & Bo comforted themselves & their daughters, It's a Bo & Luke Story, I want you to please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts & opinions on this, IT'S COMPLETED!


**Author's Note: * Sorry this is kind of a short one, I promise to do better next time. Also I know I said that Kit & Pamela were presumed dead with their mothers, but not in this one.***

**Saddest Time:**

**It was a sad time in Hazzard County, Luke & Bo Duke both lost their wives in a horrible car accident, & they don't know how they would survive, & how their little girls, Pamela & Kit would survive too, but they know they have to be strong, cause their girls will count on them, & they promised themselves & their wives, that they would take good care of their girls, with Jesse & Daisy's help, they know that they can get through anything.**

**Enos Strate, a longtime Deputy of Hazzard, & Daisy husband was making sure that all of the boys' chores were done, so they don't have to worry, he wants them to be able to spend as much time with the girls, as they can.**

**Daisy got up & made breakfast for everyone, & she was glad to see a little bit of light enter her cousins' eyes. She proceeded to make a big breakfast for everyone to keep them through the day. Jesse entered the Kitchen, he gave his niece a smile & a peck on the cheek, & proceeded to sit down, & read the paper.**

**Enos came in, gave his wife a kiss on the lips, he sat down, she served him some coffee, & there was silence for the rest of the time.**

**Bo & Luke came in with their beautiful little girls, four year old Kit, & eight year old, Pamela, none of them got any sleep, the others were sympathizing with them, & then she said to them all with a smile.**

Daisy (smiling): Hey there, I got breakfast all set up for you, why don't you all sit down, OK?

**They all sat down at the same time, Daisy joined them, & they said the blessing & ate the wonderful meal in silence.**

**Cooter Davenport came by, Jesse invited him to sit down, & they spent the entire time talking about nothing in particular, & Cooter invited them to come down the Garage, & the kids too for a day away from the farm.**

**The girls & their fathers went to the Hazzard County Garage, after their chores were done, & they were bundled close together in "The General Lee" as their fathers drove on.**

**They spent the entire time at the Garage, but Kit & Pamela were still sad, & did not feel like doing anything, they just stood there helping their fathers, & Godfathers, by handing them tools.**

**After they were done for the day, they all went back to the farm, & Jesse made dinner this time, & Kit & Pamela were pushing around their food, then Pamela asked this.**

Pamela: May me & Kit please be excused?

**Luke nodded, & he looked over at Bo, & he nodded, they noticed that something is wrong as their daughters leave the table, & headed for the bedroom that used to be Bo & Luke's old room.**

**When they got into the room, Kit just went to her bed, lay down & cried, Pamela went over to comfort her, & said this to her baby cousin.**

Pamela: Everything will be ok, Kit, you'll see.

**Kit sniffled & looked up at her older cousin.**

Kit (sniffled): Promise?

**Pamela said this with a smile.**

Pamela (smiling): Duke's Honor.

**They fell asleep in Kit's bed, & for the first time in a month, they slept without any problems.**

**Later on, as everyone was getting ready for bed, Luke & Bo went to check on Pamela & Kit, they smiled as they found them in Kit's bed, & not really surprised because the two cousins are closer than ever.**

**They bent down & gave the girls each 2 kisses from both of them, & as they turn to leave, they heard two voices ask this.**

Pamela: Did our Mamas leave cause of us?

Kit: Yeah, did they leave cause of us, were we bad?

**Luke & Bo looked at each other, they now understood what was bothering their little girls, & it broke their hearts.**

**Luke said this to his niece & daughter.**

Luke: No, you were not bad, & they didn't leave cause of you, they had no choice, & it is part of God's plan, & he wanted them to be angels with him, because they were angels here.

**Bo nodded in agreement with his older cousin, & added this.**

Bo: Your Mamas were so special to everyone, so they deserved to be recognized for it, but I know that they miss you, & love you something terrible.

**Luke nodded, & Pamela & Kit each said sadly to their fathers.**

Pamela (sadly): We miss them too.

Kit (sadly): We love them too.

**Luke & Bo nodded & each said this to them.**

Bo: The pain will go away, & it will get easier.

Luke: Yeah, it will, just remember we love you & so does the rest of the family.

**They hugged their fathers, & they said to this to them in unison.**

Pamela & Kit (in unison, hugging Bo & Luke): We love you too.

**Bo & Luke waited until the girls got ready for bed, & then they sang to them & kissed them good night, they left them in Kit's bed, & went off to get themselves ready for bed too.**

**For the first time in a month, since Bo & Luke lost their wives, the whole Duke Farm was able to rest, & get a good night's sleep.**

End of: Saddest Time.

_***Balladeer: I love these kinds of stories, Darlings, don't y'all?***_


End file.
